Ezio Auditore and the Olympians
by El Vagabundo Solitario
Summary: Annabeth gets an Xbox, and one night an accidental event turns into the biggest asset for the war against the titans.
1. Prologue

**Ezio Auditore Da Firenze and the Olympians**

**A/N: Annabeth has discovered Assassins Creed and gets hooked to the Xbox. Chaos ensues. **

"Annabeth! Time for bed!" shouted Mr. Chase.

"Okay, Dad!" Annabeth shouted. "Just let me finish this level!"

Mr. Chase emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around waist. "Soon as you're done, go to bed." He said, walking to his room.

He shut the door, and as soon as Annabeth heard it, she paused and walked over to the couch, picking it up and turning it on its side. She pulled a key out of her pocket and opened a safe on the bottom of the couch, revealing the inside to be filled with pop rocks, soda, and bags of potato chips.

"Ahh," she sighed as she opened a bag of chips.

She continued playing, and five minutes later, got red-ring-o'-deathed by the Xbox.

"Ah! Fifth time today!" she whispered loudly and angrily.

She punched the Xbox, not hard to break it, but enough to try and make it work. Instead, there was a blinding flash of light, and Annabeth was knocked into the couch and as she passed out, she glimpsed a white-robed figure literally jump off the screen, coming off it as if it was a piece of tape.

_Five hours later…_

Annabeth was awoken by the crunches of chips. She opened her eyes and looked around to see the white-robed figure eating her chips from the bag she opened last night. It resembled the figure from the game. "Ezio?" She asked groggily.

His head snapped to the sound of her voice. "How do you know me? Are you hurt? You hit your head on that large piece of furniture. Where am I? I am supposed to be in Venezia."

"I don't know how it is possible you got here," Annabeth replied. "but you got here because I hit the Xbox."

"What is an Xbox?"

"I'll show you," Annabeth got up to walk to the TV, but couldn't walk further because of an unnoticed bleeding head wound. She grabbed it in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked.

Annabeth pulled her hand away from her head. It was covered in blood. "Got medicine?"

He pulled out a small vial. "You drink it."

She drank it and instantly felt better. She heard a door shut. "Ezio! Hide!" she whispered.

Ezio hissed, "Where?"

Annabeth looked around the room. She spotted her Yankees cap leaning on the couch. Annabeth picked it up and replied, "In plain sight. What you've been best at doing. Put this on."

Ezio did as he was instructed and found himself invisible. He slapped himself to make sure he was still there, and sure enough, he was still there. He told Annabeth, "You'll have to explain this to me once this is over."

"Anabef?" A voice asked.

She turned. It was her younger brother, Bobby. "Did we get wobbed?" he asked.

"No, Barbie," she answered. He hates it when he's called that.

"I'm not a Barbie girl," he responded, irritated.

The cap fell off Ezio's head. Bobby shrieked. Ezio tried to camouflage himself by pressing to a wall.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, oblivious to Ezio being exposed.

"B- b- bad man," Bobby shivered, pointing a finger behind Annabeth.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Chase asked, walking into the room, rubbing his eyes.

Ezio charged forward at him, not wanting to be exposed to the guards. He twisted his arm around his back and pressed his thumb into the right side of his neck. Mr. Chase collapsed onto the ground, eyes closed.

"Daddy!" Bobby shrieked as he ran towards Mr. Chase. Ezio stopped Bobby with his hand. He then crouched down to his level, saying "I promise, your father is not hurt badly." He then stood up, walking to Annabeth. "Can I get out of here?"

"I'm not really sure," Annabeth replied. "Maybe you were brought here for a reason."

"Then do you know of a safe place where I won't get attacked or exposed?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?"

"I call it a home away from home." She called to Bobby. "Bobby, I'm leaving."

**A/N: That's the first chapter! **

** I know a Bobby in real life. He has a lot a nicknames, so half the time I almost put 'Booby.'**

** Read And Review!**


	2. Arrival

**Hello, everybody! Sorry for the delay. School's been a bitch.**

**Review Replies:**

**Anonymous reviewer 'Some Guy': The way Ezio got there, I got the idea from Aces of Aces 2.0's fanfic "There's an Assassin in my Game Room."**

**George McCartney: Then I must be really good typing with my big toe.**

**Ezio and the Olympians Chapter Two:**

**Arrival**

An hour walk later, Annabeth and Ezio ran into some cops patrolling the sidewalks. Ezio understood immediately, saying they were the guards of this era. He hid behind Annabeth.

"Ezio," she facepalmed. "You are an adult womanizer with a beard. You _honestly _think you can hide behind me?"

"_Si, bella mio," _Ezio replied.

"And now you are hitting on a teenager. You'll end up in the slammer."

"If names mean anything, I know what to do there."

Only then did the cops notice them. They walked up to Ezio.

"Sir, state your name and occupation," one said.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, assassin," he replied calmly.

"Hashashin?" the same cop asked.

"Assassin."

"Half-assin'?"

_Assass_in." Ezio gritted his teeth and flexed his hidden blade.

"Peter Griffin?"** (1)**

_Schlink._ Ezio stabbed the cop in the heart. He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

The cops pulled out their guns, aiming for Ezio and shouting 'Bloody Murder!'

But Ezio had a suprise.

Ezio ducked just as the shot went out of the barrel. He swept the cop off his feet, taking his gun. He broke the cop's skull with his foot, glaring at the 11 cops left. Hit evil eye and good reflexes scared them away.

"_Vlacas_," Annabeth muttered. She did not expect cops, or Ezio to kill one, no matter how stupid they are. She fumbled around in her pockets, then remembering that she rushed out of the house with Ezio, not grabbing change, drachmas, or her cap. She then felt a rectangular piece of plastic that brought back bad memories. _Procrastination. Deception. Laziness. Greed. _Things kept secret and forgotten for three years. She pulled it out. It was her Lotus Casino card.

"Dove diavolo è un ristorante? Ho fame," Ezio asked.**(1)**

"Non so dove diavolo è un ristorante, ora chiuso modo che io possa pensare," **(2) **Annabeth replied. "So we'll take a taxi to one."

"A taxi?"

"Yes."

Annabeth waved for a taxi, which pulled up quickly. "A metal horse?" Ezio asked.

"More specifically, aluminum," Annabeth replied.

Ezio was clueless. "Aluminum?"

"Another type of metal."

"You gettin' in or what?" the driver asked, interuppting the conversation.

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

"Si," Ezio responded at the same time as Annabeth. They glanced at each other, then entering.

The driver was calm and collected until he looked at Annabeth. "You Annabeth Chase?" he asked.

Annabeth thought,_ either clear-sighted mortal, or demigod._ She hesitated, then saying "Yes."

"Tom Travis, son of Hermes."

"Okay," Annabeth replied. "We need a ride to Half-Blood Hill, and _quick. _What's the price for that distance?"

"For upcoming heroes, nothin'."

"We're upcoming heroes?"

"I helped Apollo with a prank on Artemis," he said slyly.

"Ahhhh... you do realize she's going to kill you, right?"

"He never forsaw that."

"Oh."

"Who is Artemis?" Ezio asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Maiden goddess. Several thousand female followers," Annabeth replied.

"Just hearing about her makes me love her."

"Let's just go and spare ourselves the torture," Annabeth finished.

-Timeskip because I would turn fifteen if I typed everything else they said.-

They arrived at Camp Half-Blood. And it was in flames.

**A/N: Time for translations.**

"_**Dove diavolo è un ristorante? Ho fame," **_

"**Where the hell is a restaurant? I'm hungry."**

"_**Non so dove diavolo è un ristorante, ora chiuso modo che io possa pensare,"**_

"**I don't know where the hell a restaurant is, now shut up so I can think."**

**Til' next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezio and the Olympians**

**Chapter 3**

"No! No! No! No!" Annabeth screamed, increasing volume. "T-this can't be happening."

"What can't be happening?" Ezio asked, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"The only safe haven for half-bloods. It's just... Gone.

"Or is it? An architect would know of any weaknesses in a creation of theirs, and may make another safe haven inside that creation."

"True,"Annabeth replied, wiping away a tear tracing its way down her neck. "I try to keep away from that thought until it's my last hope. If you're wrong, it's like losing them again. Only thing is-" she slowly walked towards cabin Nine, Hephaestus' cabin. "-our architecto -" she brushed away some ashes and dirt. "-is Gaea. Nature herself." She moved to open the now uncovered trap door, but it was stuck.

"What now?" Ezio asked.

"We dig, what do you think?" She stated sarcastically.

Ezio knelt down and started clawing at the ground, throwing dirt in a pile.

"Ezio."

"What?"

"I was being sarcastic."

Ezio paused, "Is that some sort of food?"

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose.

He stooped down to the ground and put his ear to the trapdoor, hearing the near-silent shuffling of people moving around. He took his ear away from the door, shouted "KNOCK KNOCK!", and for good measure, stomped on the trapdoor multiple times with the heel of his foot.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. She then caught on, quickly becoming happy. "They're alive, aren't they!"

Ezio used Eagle Vision, a mass of blues figures, one in the shape of a horse, that seemed to be talking. "Yes."

Annabeth screeched in joy. Then the door opened and people clambered out. Campers, Chiron, and Dionysus. "Is that you, Annabeth?" a camper asked.

"Must you really bother to ask?"

"Good point. Who's the tall guy?

"He's Ezio."

The next person out asked, "A fan boy? What con did you go to this time? Hope this cosplayer ain't your new boyfriend."

"No convention, and he's no cosplayer, nor my boyfriend. He's the real one."

Ezio flicked out his hidden blade, "'Salve."

Some were startled, others were amazed. The rest stood by silently, having no clue who he was.

"He saved your ass, didn't he?" That, followed by stifled laughter, broke the silence.

"Shut up, _genius_," Annabeth retorted, the last word dripping with sarcasm.

Chiron was the last to get out. "Gods, fitting through that door reminds me of the time I got into a clown car with three of my brothers back in Missouri."

Annabeth scanned the crowd. Some looked tired, others had splotches of dry blood scattered on various body parts. "What attacked?" she asked.

"If anything actually _did, _I am completely unsure." Chiron answered, "What I believe happened, is that some Greek Fire managed to spill in the armory-"

"-Or some surly mortals find chaos and destruction absolutely _hilarious_," Dionysus cut in. "I suggest complete lockdown of cabins for a week-"

"-And I override that suggestion," Chiron cut back in. "We should just rebuild and post some sentries."

"...What," a few of the campers said flatly, in unison.

"I said-," he was about to continue, but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"I think they mean, 'why are we taking a course of inaction over a proper course of action.'"

"We would be assuming targets without a proper motive," Chiron briefly explained.

"...Fine. But if it happens again, I'm not going to just sit back."

_**A/N:**_

** And so, it's finally out. Hopefully the next one'll be quicker than this.**


End file.
